vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maxwell
Summary Maxwell was born to parents Edgar and Julie, adventurers. He had 41 siblings, including his twin sister Lily. All of the children received a magical gift from the parents. Maxwell's gift was a notebook that allowed him to create, and even manipulate, any object he ever imagined. This includes most characters from DC Comics, and a few Nintendo characters as well. Powers and Stats Name: Maxwell Classification: Human boy, magic notepad user Gender: Male Tier: 4-B '''| 7-B |''' 4-A '| At least ' 2-C Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, agility and durability, immortality (if he wishes so), invulnerability (to an unknown extent, if he wishes so) expert in close combat weapons and long range weapons. Notebook grants object creation, reality warping, spacial manipulation, temporal manipulation, conceptual manipulation. Backpack grants storage for objects of any size. Globe grants teleportation to any location. Standard Equipment: '''Magic notebook, pencil, magic backpack, teleportation globe, superhero suits '''Destructive Capacity: Can vary from Street Level, City Level with nukes, Country Level with meteors, Solar System Level with black holes | City Level with destructive objects/events | Planet Level to Star Level in Unmasked (he can use the powers of the New 52 JLA) | At least Multi-Universal (converted the energy let off by the destruction of the Anti-Monitor to Starites & absorbing it to remake DC New 52 universes) Lifting Strength: '''Average | Class 100+ with boosts | Higher '''Strength: KJ Class by himself | KJ Class, Class GJ with boosts | XJ Class with the Superman/Green Lantern suit | Immeasurable Speed: Peak Human, higher with upgrades | Peak Human, higher with upgrades | FTL (could keep up with the Flash) Durability: Building Level | City Level+ | Planet Level with the Superman/Green Lantern suit | At least Multi-Universe level with infinite Starites absorbed Intelligence: Likely rather considerable. He knows a lot about monsters and real life creatures and weapons, highly imaginative. Weaknesses: He needs to write the item first to use it, his innocent personality means he'd prefer not kill or harm his opponents Notable Attacks/Techniques: Object Creation: Can create almost any object, whether real or fictional. *'Meteor:' Summons a meteor that destroys the whole scenario. http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Meteor *'Nuclear Bomb:' Summons an atomic bomb that destroys the whole scenario. http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Nuclear_Bomb *'Time Machine: '''Grants control over time. [3] *'Teleporter: Allows teleportation, and the ability to create clones. [4] *'Forcefield: '''Repels objects, blocks attacks, and grants flight. [5] *'Death: 'Summons a character that kills by touch. He can also kill invincible beings. [6] *'Solar System: 'Spawns a distant solar system. [7] *'Antimatter: Sucks in objects that are close, and can explode. [8] *'Mirror:' Reflects any projectile that hits it. [9] *'Medusa:' Summons Medusa, who petrifies those who look into her eyes. [10] *'Magic: '''Creates a ball of magic that transmutes characters into bunnies and frogs, and objects into bouquets. *'Superman: Capable of spawning multiple versions of Superman. [11] *'''Flash: Capable of spawning multiple versions of the Flash. [12] *'Anti-Monitor: '''Capable of spawning Anti-Monitor. *'Spectre: Capable of spawning the Spectre. '''Adjective Manipulation: Can add adjectives to anything, including himself, that change something for positive, negative or neutral effects. *'Dead:' Instantly kills the target. [13] *'Sonic:' Allows a character to run at the speed of sound. [14] *'Absent: '''Wipes any object from existence. [15] *'Cloned: Spawns two objects instead of one. *'Colossal: '''Increases the size of an object to a much greater amount. [16] *'Living: 'Brings objects to life. [17] *'Immobile: 'Negates the motion of a target. [18] '''Object Editor: '''Can create completely new objects with varying properties. *'Health: 'Determines how much damage an object can take. *'Life: 'Determines if an object is alive or not. *'Weight: 'Controls how heavy an object is. *'Projectile: 'Gives a projectile to the object. *'Behavior: '''Determines how living objects behave. http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Words_in_Scribblenauts http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Object_Editor Here are all the suits that he can use: http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_DC_Characters_and_Objects '''Scribblenauts & Super Scribblenauts | Scribblenauts Unlimited | Scribblenauts Unmasked | 'A Crisis of Imagination ' Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Life and Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Scribblenauts Category:Kids Category:Hax Category:Axe Users Category:Archers Category:Spear Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Metal Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Hair Users Category:Tech Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Wood Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Void Users Category:Nothingness Users Category:Oil Users Category:Poison Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists